


Don't Go

by Nyvaari



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Mandalore, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyvaari/pseuds/Nyvaari
Summary: Nyvaari travels to Mandalore to find that Sidious lieed to her, Maul is alive.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work, all feedback will be helpful. 
> 
> Nyvaari is my own character. She is human and works for Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine.

It had been a long time since Nyvaari had seen Maul, years. She thought he was dead, she had felt his life fade away. How could he here? Sidious had confirmed to her that Maul was dead. This was impossible, yet there he sat, meditating in the Mandalorian throne room. Fear quickly rose from the pit of her stomach. Nyvaari didn’t know how he would react to her presence. She did not go searching for him - she had abandoned him. He had every right to be angry, she told him she loved him but was not there in his time of need. Shame, guilt and fear drowned out the excitement of seeing him alive. Legs shaking, Nyvaari past the meditating form hoping that the helmet and armor would disguise her enough to place the plate of food down on the table and swiftly exit the room.

“Nyvaari’ Maul’s voice whispered in her ear. His voice had the same effect on her that it always did, the heartache came flooding back, and in that moment, more than anything she wanted him to hold her. She dropped the tray, which clattered loudly on the floor breaking the silence of the room. The figure remained unmoved, but his golden eyes now focused on Nyvaari, watching her every move like a predator.

“Sorry my Lord” She picked up the tray and walked as fast as her shaky legs could take her.  
“Stop!” Maul shouted. She couldn’t move, he held her in place using the force. Nyvaari held her breath.

“Brother!” A huge figure rushed past you with a trail of mandalorians following him. Brother? Maul had a brother? As the group rushed to Maul, his grip on Nyvaari fell away. She exhaled, probably louder than she should have and continued her exit as fast as she could – without drawing too much attention to herself. She looked back at Maul, she didn’t know why, she felt compelled to. He always knew how to pull on her heart. 

As she glanced back, the large figure, his brother, was speaking to him but his eyes remained focused on her.

“Nyvaari” his voice whispered again

That’s when she knew that this meeting was not over, he was going to find her.


	2. Part 2

Nyvaari ran, she didn’t stop until she got back to her quarters.

“He knows, he knows i’m here” she thought to herself. The door closed behind her, she was alone. She fell to her knees, threw her helmet across the room and sobbed. From the moment she recognised the Dathomirian she was overcome with emotion she didn’t know what to do, now in the seclusion of her quarters she could let it all out, all the hurt, frustration, shame, guilt and heartbreak. She sat there awash with emotion until the sun started to set  
“Why didn’t he come back for me?” she whispered. She knew that the growing darkness of her room would not give her the answers she so desperately wanted but with every question she articulated her emotions ebbed.

  
“Is he still the Maul I remember?” He certainly remembered her, recognising her presence but he seemed different, the Maul she knew would have come looking for her, to reassure her that he was safe, to keep her safe. What if he was different? It would be like losing him all over again.  
“Why did Sidious tell me he was dead!?” In her immediate anger she kicked her helmet from where it had landed earlier, it crashed through the nearby window and fell the 7 floors from her quarters to the pavement below.

  
“Shit” she thought as the pain seared from her toes and engulfed her whole foot. She sat for a long time, focussing on the pain. The pain in her foot was much easier to handle than the pain in her heart. This is not what she was expecting when she agreed to come to Mandalore, this was meant to be a simple mission - gather intel and leave - if only it was that simple.

  
A small tap at her door made her jump, she wasn’t expecting or really in the mood for any visitors  
“I have your helmet miss” came a voice from the other side of the door. “Shit” she thought again, hoping that she hadn’t injured anyone in her anger.  
“Coming” she called as she hobbled to the doorway, she really hoped she hadn’t done any permanent damage to her foot. Nyvaari glanced in the mirror briefly before opening the door, “yep, puffy eyes, what a look” she thought. Two elderly Mandalorian civilians stood in the corridor, one holding her helmet. Nyvaari let go of the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. Maul wouldn’t risk coming to her quarters, having to pass so many public areas - too many natives, Nyvaari knew this but she felt a wave of disappointment hit her, perhaps, subconsciously she was hoping he would come for her.  
“Miss, your helmet” the mandalorian said as she held it out  
“I’m so sorry, it didn’t injure anyone did it?” Nyvaari asked.  
“No, thankfully not. However you might want to get your window looked at” The man pointed past Nyvaari to the former window. “Don’t want to catch a chill”.  
“I will do” Nyvaari thanked the pair, apologising once again as the door closed. She set the helmet down on the worktop “tomorrow” she thought “I’ll get the window fixed tomorrow, I’ll pack and head back to Coruscant”. The longer she was here, the more she kicked helmets out of windows, the more likely it is that she would be discovered, not just by Maul, but by the Mandalorians and the major crime families - she couldn’t risk that.

  
Nyvaari wanted to fall asleep feeling exhausted from the emotion of the days events, but sleep eluded her. She lie awake watching her breath mist up in the cold room, wrapped in as many blankets she could find, she refused to admit she should have gotten the window fixed before the night fully drew in, she had endured worse. After replaying the events of the day, her mind trailed to more peaceful times, the quiet nights and the more active ones .  
As she closed her eyes she heard his voice.

  
“Nyvaari” he whispered. It was closer this time, closer than before. She could feel the hot breath of the Dathomirian at her neck. Nyvaari couldn’t open her eyes, she was afraid of what she would see and even more afraid of what she wouldn’t.  
“Look at me Nyvaari” Maul commanded. He was here, he had to be. She slowly opened her eyes. Maul stood over her, his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. He had come for her.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Nyvaari was not a force user but she had sensed something, something that seemed to fade away from her.  
It was like an invisible force had stabbed her through the chest when she found out what that feeling was. He couldn’t be dead Nyvaari thought, he just couldn’t.  
She stared at the holographic figure in disbelief.  
“Nyvaari, he is gone. He was weak. Defeated so easily.” The words of Darth Sidious fueled the fire building inside her.  
“Who?” she growled.  
“A jedi” he gave no further explanation  
“Who?” her rage becoming more obvious - Nyvaari’s eyes became dark, her brow lowered and she spat the question through her gritted teeth.  
“You have a job to do. Get it done” The image disappeared.  
Nyvaari could never remember what happened after that moment, the next memory she had seemed to be several days later, her mission completed with a high body count.  
‘Sidious will be pleased’ she remembered thinking.  
As she boarded her ship she allowed herself to feel once more, her rage had gone and all that remained was despair. She switched autopilot on and typed the coordinates for Coruscant, releasing all control - not just of her ship but of herself, she fell to the floor and wailed.  
As she arrived in Coruscant she made a promise to herself that she would never allow herself to feel that passionately again. It changed her. She remained that way for many years, until now. 

“I thought you were gone” Nyvaari whispered as tears welled in her eyes.  
“I was” he said softly as he moved closer “for a very long time”.  
She had so many questions, so many things to say but she could not find the words. He moved closer still - Maul was now hovering over her, hands either side of her head as she lay still, frozen in place on the bed. She could feel the warmth of Maul’s body, it radiated from him - this could not be a dream, this was far too real.  
“I have missed you” he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
“I must go” it was hard for her to say, but if Sidious found out the mission was compromised there would be a far worse fate for both Maul and Mandalore.  
“So soon?” the disappointment and hurt flickered in Maul’s eyes. “You find me alive, after all these years and the first thing you wish to do is run?” he paused “after everything we’ve been through, you run from me?” Nyvaari stroked the side of Maul’s face tenderly  
“Not ‘from you’ Maul, ‘for you’ ” hot tears rolled down her face. In that moment Maul understood, he moved back and sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands as Nyvaari started to gather her belongings.

Sidious was a cruel man, the failure of her mission would mean Nyvaari would need to rectify her mistakes - he would make her kill everyone that would be at risk of recognising her, including Maul. “There is no use in having an assassin if everyone knows who you are” he would say. It was because of this Nyvaari very rarely failed her missions. She wished she had succeeded on this one.  
She could never kill Maul. Her best option would be to leave now, to immediately report her findings to her master. Report that Death Watch had overthrown Duchess Satine and placing the previous Prime Minister in charge. Nyvaari was confident that Sidious would be content with this information, but she had to go now - the longer she stayed the less likely he would be.

“Don’t go” Maul pleaded.  
“I’m sorry” Nyvaari whispered. She place a gentle kiss on his forehead and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! As i said at the beginning any feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I really hope you enjoyed.


End file.
